I Need To Stop
by Silly Sarah Sparkle
Summary: Juvia is conflicted. She knows she needs to get rid of her feelings for Gray but it's so hard for her. She spends a day wondering what to do. What will she decide? This is a one shot. Possibly fluffy.


I don't own Fairy Tail. Please read and enjoy.

Juvia is Juvia, that is what I say when people ask who I am. I feel comfortable using 3rd person in front of people. I'm not sure if it bothers people but Grey tells me it's alright because if I'm happy using it then it shouldn't matter.

Thus this thought process begun, where I thought of Grey. He was always on my mind, always. But sometimes I wish I didn't think of him because it leaves strange aches in my chest and it begins to rain.

I looked up at the tears dripping from the ominous sky and thought to myself. There it was; this silly rain. Was falling for him really worth it, was I wasting my time? _Didn't I need to stop?_

My mind wanders like this. I start to think of how our eyes meet, how the embraces we share becomes so much sweeter. Although I forcibly hug him, my world still slows down only slightly and I begin to hear my heart beat quicken. It feels like it'll burst out of my chest and I almost lose my breath simply from this.

I receive gitty, fluttery feelings that overcome my being as I pass by him for even just a second. I melt on the spot feeling extremely hot. I rather enjoy these over joyed me's from time to time.

These sorts of encounters continue and my day gets slightly brighter. I sometimes wonder if his eyes scan for me too. The sky cleared as a small smile crept onto the corner of my lips.

Even a single, small glimpse of him causes a ridiculous feeling that forms a distinct sigh. Even though some support me and some don't believe in me, I still love him and of course let's not forget that excessive heat that rises when we speak.

Then I think of when the sun will soon set and our missions draw to an end and he offers that to walk me home and it make me so happy. He'll say goodbye like he usually does and disappears into the dimly lit streets. I sigh once again. Was it really worth falling for him? Am I wasting my time? _Didn't I need to stop?_

I walk by the main doors to pass his chair within the guild in hopes that he may notice me and when he doesn't I rush over to admire him up close.

I had a tendency to dive into relationships but what could I say to him now. The fear of rejection stung even though he has yet to refuse me. The soft gaze I receive through his light blue eyes gives me chills. Others tell me it is not a 'soft' look but Mira tells me it is.

Over time through our missions, we one day met a new friend who was quite familiar with Grey. Lyon has formed a friendship with me. He often comes to visit for Grey or for me; I don't quite understand his reasoning. I find it amusing how the two almost fight over me for my affection or so, once again, Mira says.

I smile as I usually do and although Lyon is aware of my growing feeling for his enemy, he insists to accompany me.

This friend of Grey teases me; he is quite familiar with skin ship and does not hesitate to share such experiences with me. I believe he is similar to me. Our conversations engulf into more depth and my expectations for any possible increase in Greys opinion and actions towards me.

Maybe Lyon was right. Maybe this love is too painful, maybe- maybe _I had to stop_.  
"Juvia?" Gray asked surprised, "what are you doing here?"  
I backed away slowly, slightly embarrassed of my rant I thought of just now "Juvia is thinking of important things."  
He inched closer and I felt my heart race.  
"Like?"  
"It is about Gray?" there was a short silence.

"I see." He said slowly. He swung his hands back and forth and I didn't want to give up on him.

I instinctively clung to him smelling rain in the air. Although he was cold to the touch, I found it comforting. He snuggled closer and looked up to see his face. He was red and trying to look away from me_. I need to stop_. He wasn't going to love me.

"What's wrong Juvia? Are you- aright? You don't exactly seem like you usually do." He said in an awkward, quick, high pitch tone.

"Juvia doesn't want to give up but Juvia needs to. Juvia knows she does."

He seemed speechless. "I- um- you're wrong, you don't have to give up."

"No, Juvia needs to."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, Juvia does!"

"You don't!" he said furiously. He took a breath in trying to remain calm. He was again at a loss for words. He hugged me back and slid his lips onto mine. "You don't." he repeated but softer now.

I smiled a very wide smile. There wasn't any hearts blocking my vision nor did I have a melting reaction. I simply smiled because _I didn't need to stop_.


End file.
